The Miles Apart
by SasukeUchihasGuardian
Summary: Taka tried to ignore Sasuke's sleeping problem, but when he passes out in exhaustion, Jugo confronts him about it, and finds that old habits die hard. Sasuke knows that without Naruto by his side, he will never fall asleep on his own again. Implied NaruSasu. Slight/Soft JuuSasu.


**The Miles Apart**

**Summary - Taka tried to ignore Sasuke's sleeping problem, but when he passes out in exhaustion, Jugo confronts him about it, and finds that old habits die hard. Sasuke knows that without Naruto by his side, he will never fall asleep on his own again. Implied NaruSasu. Slight/Soft JuuSasu.**

**Heyyy guys what's up? Kicked out this story for you. Hope you enjoy!**

It was only a phase that their leader was going through, Taka believed. They had only been with him a month, and they assumed it was lack of trust that the Uchiha didn't sleep at night. For someone as careful as he was, Sasuke would never drop his guard around anyone he didn't trust, and they knew for him, it didn't come easy. So, despite the bags under his eyes, the depleting attentiveness, and the faraway tired look on the Uchiha's face, Taka said nothing.

Sasuke never said a word about it either, and the team didn't know if their leader even realized that they had long known about his condition. Being shinobi, they were all skillfully trained to be light sleepers, and whenever they would wake up in the middle of the night, they'd find their leader laying on his back in his sleeping roll, fixated on whatever was above him, whether it be a ceiling or the starry night sky. No matter when it was that someone woke up, they'd always find him in that position, seemingly lost in thought. The three wondered if he even noticed their awakenings when he was in his daze.

The moments that Sasuke finally did succumb to sleep were rare, but the three did notice the triggers, and used these opportunities to discuss the issue amongst each other. Using up all of his chakra and pushing himself too far was one way. They realized this after his fight with the Akatsuki member Deidara. He was injured and exhausted, yet had to use his Sharingan to calm Jugo as his killer instincts kicked in. The simple act proved itself too exhausting in his weakened state, and he had fallen asleep sitting up. Extensive injuries would also force his body to shut down and rest, even if they weren't severe. His body could not handle the struggle of healing him in his insomniatic state, and he would be asleep almost instantly as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Once they realized this was not just a phase, Taka had all agreed that their leader needed help. However, they were not going to take initiative unless it got serious.

Mere days after Sasuke learned about Itachi's truth, the team was passing through a small town when the Uchiha suddenly collapsed.

In panic, the team immediately huddled around him, and gasps and murmurs of shock rose from the growing crowd around them. Suigetsu and Karin both did their best to shield his face, hoping none of the passerbyes would recognize him as Jugo quickly examined him.

"It's okay. He's just exhausted." Jugo told the two, noting how dark the bags under his leader's eyes were. "Let's get him to a hotel."

Karin and Suigetsu nodded, and Jugo easily lifted his leader into his arms, making sure to prop him so his face was buried in his chest. The town was near the Leaf Village, and if anyone recognized him, the situation could turn bad fast.

"Sorry to scare all of you. He'll be fine, he's just overworked himself from a mission." Jugo smiled as friendly as he could. More worried whispers rose from the crowd, and the three made their way passed the curious faces and rushed to the small inn.

By the time Karin had set out Sasuke's sleeping roll, Suigetsu had settled everything in, and Jugo tucked the Uchiha into his bed, the sun had set. Suigetsu turned on the light, but kept it dimmed for their leader as the three of them discussed their next plan.

"This has gone on long enough. He can't keep endangering himself like this." Karin said.

Jugo and Suigetsu nodded in agreement. "So what do we do?"

"We need to find out why he can't sleep and help him get passed it." Jugo insisted.

"C'mon, you don't think he's actually gonna tell us, right? This is Sasuke were talking about." Suigetsu sighed. "Maybe if you beat it out of him."

"I doubt we'll have to go that far." Karin retorted, giving him a glare.

"No, we won't. We will just have to coax it out of him." Jugo turned to face his leader. "He has to realize eventually that he can't go on like this."

"He has been for months." Suigetsu shrugged. "Knowing him, he'll just keep at it."

"Not anymore." Jugo turned away from them as he heard the sound of his leader's soft groan. "Not if I have anything to do with it." He made his way over to him and kneeled down beside the Uchiha, quickly joined by Kairn and Suigetsu, who had silently agreed to let Jugo handle the situation.

Sasuke gave another groan as he blinked open his eyes. "Where am I?" he moaned softly, looking around in confusion.

"We're at an Inn, Sasuke." Jugo told him, helping him as he struggled to sit up. The three could see the exhaustion in every action their leader made as he attempted to bring himself to full awareness.

"You collapsed out on the street. You attracted quite some attention." Karin informed him, sitting down beside him. Suigetsu, who continued to stand, just shrugged.

Sasuke seemed to look angry with himself for a moment before he masked his expression. "Hn. Go to bed. We'll set out in the morning."

"No Sasuke." Jugo said sternly, shocking everyone.

Their leader narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'no'? Are you objecting to what I'm saying?"

"Sasuke, we all know about your condition. We all know that you cannot sleep at night."

His eyes seemed to widen slightly before turning back to their normal cold hard gaze. "That doesn't matter. It's none of your business."

"But it is, Sasuke. You're putting yourself at risk. You're not yourself anymore." Karin chimed in. "I'm sorry, but you can't deny that you need help."

"I don't need anything! Especially not from you three!" Sasuke's temper was flaring. He was gritting his teeth in anger, and gripping the blanket hard. They hit a soft spot. "Now go to bed and I do not want to speak of this ever again!"

Karin and Suigetsu exchanged uneasy glances with each other, before getting into their own sleeping rolls. They knew better than to argue with their leader. Jugo sighed and walked over and shut the light off, watching his leader lie back down and turn away from everyone. The gentle giant lied next to his leader, staring at his leader's back. He could tell from his breathing that he was still angry, and desperately trying to calm himself down.

An hour passed, and Karin and Suigetsu had both long fallen asleep. Jugo and Sasuke, however, were still awake, both of them quietly thinking to themselves. It was Jugo who finally broke the silence.

"Sasuke, let us he-"

"I don't need anything!" Sasuke hissed, "I told you to never speak of it again!"

"Let us help you Sasuke. We are all here for you." Jugo repeated, sitting up and moving closer to his leader.

"There is nothing you can do for me." Sasuke growled. "There is nothing any of you can do."

"But there's someone is out there that CAN help you, isn't there?"

Silence.

"Who is it, Sasuke?"

"Go to bed, Jugo-"

"Who is it."

It was no longer a question but a demand, and Sasuke sighed softly.

"_Naruto."_ He whispered so softly Jugo almost didn't hear him.

"He… I've had insomnia ever since my parents died…" Sasuke explained, beginning to get shaky. Jugo nodded, understanding very well what this meant to his leader.

"Go on." He gently pressed.

"Naruto… He…" Sasuke paused to take a shaky breath. "I could only fall asleep on my own if he was with me. If he wasn't there, I couldn't do it. I needed help, whether it was heavy doses of sleep aids, or being knocked out, or whatever… I couldn't do it alone…"

Finally understanding his leader's troubles, Jugo sighed softly and rubbed Sasuke's back gently. "I can't bring Naruto here, and I can't take away your insomnia, but I can help you relax." He whispered. "Just close your eyes and pretend I'm Naruto."

Sasuke was startled by Jugo's act of kindness, but obeyed him and let his eyes slip shut.

"Thank you, Jugo…" Sasuke whispered breathlessly, already feeling himself drifting off.

Just as he his breath began to even out, he heard Jugo whisper into his ear. "Goodnight Sasuke…"

As the Uchiha finally fell asleep, he gathered the strength in his sleepy state say one last thing.

"_Goodnight… Naruto…"_

**End! Sooo sweet! Had a dream, thought I'd throw in on "paper". Thought you guys might appreciate it.**

**I've literally written four stories before this, and have stopped writing each one. I still love the ideas, but I'll spend six hours writing it, finish it, and NEVER pick it back up. It kinda sucks. So, one-shot for you!**

**Please review!**

**~SasukeUchihasGuardian**


End file.
